


Her Unforgiveness

by SupremeLeaderMickey



Category: Metallica
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Love, Metallica References, Rock and Roll, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeLeaderMickey/pseuds/SupremeLeaderMickey
Summary: Adrienne Levine, a 19 year old California girl lives with her best friend in San Francisco. Day in day out she drinks, and writes articles for the local paper. She's dying to make the front cover, it's all she's ever wanted, until one night she decides to go out when her roommate Renee Kaines goes to her job. She finds herself at the bar with a known band playing-Metallica. She never wanted anything that came to her but she finds herself in the arms of James Hetfield with 4 broken ribs and a thumping heart... for who?This story tells the story of both Metallica and Adrienne.





	1. (1) HIT THE LIGHTS (1)

"FUCK. FUCK. FUUUUUCK" I yell at the letter in front of me.

"Addy?" My roommate Renee knocks gently on my deep mahogany colored door.

"What?" I snap at her

"You sound angry." her large mouth was in a frown

"I just don't get why he hates my writing so much! I mean.. I.. I just. IS IT PERSONAL?" I could feel the steam coming from my head and my cheeks were probably as red as a tomato.

"Oh my gosh. Calm down Add. Look. He doesn't hate you, he's doing it so you try your best on the next article."

"Nah, nah, nah. You can't trick me to believing that. It's because I won't fuck him. I won't suck his dick to get on the front page." I groaned

"Is that what you think you have to do to get anywhere in life? Because you have it all wrong if you believe that." Renee was the definition of ignorant, and gullible. She believed everything her religious parents told her. We both went to her parents house for every holiday there was. I didn't have parents here, my older sister Alana got me kicked out of the house when I was 15 and I moved in with Renee and her family until we both got into community college where Renee studies art, and I study journalism. Renee and I both live in a small apartment that her older brother bought last year but he went to the military.

"I can't look at this article anymore." I crumpled it and threw it in the garbage. "Wanna go out tonight?"

"Can't. Mom and dad are picking me up for church tonight. I have to stay for youth group too." She worked at the church, she taught kids the bible every night, but I honestly see it as a daycare. "You can go though. I don't need the car."

"Okay, cool." I nod, biting my bottom lip. I was going out to drink tonight. No problem. I had my fake ID, and I suppose the bar had a band playing tonight. Metallica. A thrash metal band in which I loved.

"where are you going to go? Or do when I leave you?" Renee asked watching me cautiously

"Bar." I said  
"Come on Add. Don't get drunk. I won't be there to take you home."

"That's fine." I nodded to myself.  
It wasn't long before she left and I was driving my 1979 Ford Bronco to the bar.  
It was wayyy more packed than usual today and I could see the smoke in the air, and the clanking of the beer bottles from the parking lot.  
I got out stretching my short stubby legs and ran my fingers through my hair.  
Once I got to the door, they asked me for my ID and it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. There was a fucking concert tonight and i didn't fucking know about it.  
Girls and boys were standing around inside and the bar was packed full of people. There was no way I would be staying for this concert if it sucked. I shoved myself between a heavily tattooed man, and a scrawny woman to order myself a Corona. I had to have drank at least 5 of them sitting there.  
I was S M A S H E D once I drank the 2 shots of whiskey the tattooed guy ordered him and me, and his wife who was the scrawny broad next to me. I had to drink some vodka too so I ordered a spiked tonic.

"There's this band playing in 10 minutes. They are sorta new. But bad ass. Bitchin', I tell ya. You'll love em' if you love thrash girly." The woman said to me "they are quite young too."

"Well. What's the name?" I yelled over the loud chatter around us as I sipped the tonic, feeling the burning in my throat that I craved so very much.

"Metallica."  
My jaw dropped. I had their first album. Kill Em' All. I had the tape, I listened to it every fucking day, I drank to that... I would fuck someone to it. I cut my teeth on it.

"Rad as fuck." I said nodding as it wasn't long before the stage in front of the large crowd (too big for this small ass bar if you ask me..)  
I knew all of their names and I absolutely loved what they produced all ready.  
Lars Ulrich was the first on stage. Sitting at his drum set he began smashing the pads heavily and the bass started with the wailing of the guitar and of course the backing guitar began. They were BEAUTIFUL MEN. I got up and had to get in the pit for this. I had to.  
And so I did. It was one of the best concerts I've ever been too. I lived for this.  
Once Whiplash came on, that's when the crowd around me went berserk. I felt the weight of my boots lift from the ground and the wind from my lungs deflate, as my body was slammed into the ground.  
Shoes stepped on me, there was spit and all sorts of bodily waste that coated me. I was being suffocated and worst off all, the people wouldn't stop. They were having fun.  
That was until the loud music stopped and I felt hands pick me up from the ground and people yelling and screaming with hands all over the man. My vision was too blurred to the my savior, and my ears were too muffled to hear.

"I got her man. Don't worry about it. She needs to go to the hospital as soon as possible. I think she's hurt. Our fans trampled her."

"Well it was one hell of a set." The curly black haired guy.. Kirk said to the long brown haired one who was watching quietly Cliff Burton.

"I'll call an ambulance." Lars said with his heavy Danish accent said to the one who held me. James Hetfield.


	2. (2) THE FOUR HORSEMEN (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3 thank you so much.

"Hey Darlin'." I fluttered my eyes to the man sitting in front of me.  
James Fucking Hetfield.  
I looked at myself and I looked around me. I was in a doctors room. With an IV.

"Ms." A nurse said as she came in "the doctor will be right in. How are you feeling? You slept for quite awhile."

"I'm alittle dizzy." I said watching James as he got up and smiled at me "I'll go see if the doctors coming."

"Okay." I nod smiling at him.  
If I say that I had never seen a man that made me stare like a child to his mother I would be lying. I was drawn to the long haired blonde that stood outside my room. I could feel my eyes gluing themselves to him.  
Just as I broke my gage I noticed that I was in a drab hospital gown and I looked under to see my naked body. But there was one thing that was different. I had bandages on both sides of my ribcage and a bandage that wrapped my entire torso. Something was up. Something was wrong. Did I have surgery?

"Good morning sweetie. I'm Doctor Liz." She came in. Her glasses were as large as her head. It was hard for me to look. I searched the room and the hall for James. He was gone.

"Hi." I said  
"What might your name be?"

"It's Adrienne." I said "Adrienne Levine."

"Do you have someone I could call? So they can come pick you up?" She asked writing down things

"Yeah. My roommate, she's sorta my sister. Renee Kaines."

"Okay. write her information down so I can try and reach her."  
I did as the doctor said.

"I'll give this to the you." She said to the nurse "try calling Ms. Kaines. Inform her of Adrienne, and that she's here."

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"Better, what happened exactly?"

"Well that gentlemen with the long hair brought you in." She paused "we did surgery, but it'll be a while before you can do everything. You had 4 fractured ribs and a concussion."

"Shit." I said and looked at myself

"Your blood levels were very low due to the high alcohol intake. We pumped your stomach." She said

"The check?" I asked

"Not to worry. That gentlemen paid for it."

"ALL OF IT?" I yelled. I was angry. James Fucking Hetfield spent thousands of dollars to fix me. Some bitch he doesn't know.

"Of course." She smiled at me

"Thank you." I said to her as I bit my lip as James comes back in.

"Hey." He said

"Thank you so much." I said to him looking into those bright sky blue eyes. "You really shouldn't have done that!"

"I had to. My drummer gave me Shit. But I did it."

"Lars?" I laugh

"Yeah. He told me that I helped you enough just by bringing you here. But I couldn't do that to you. This stranger.. this beautiful stranger who almost died at my concert."

"Adrienne Levine."

"Adrienne..." he said nodding his head

"Add?" I heard the familiar voice. Renee. "What the fuck did you do to yourself!?" Her red hair bounced on her shoulders as she yelled at me. She looked at James who was staring at me.  
"Whose this?" Her thin eyebrows furrowed

"I'm James Hetfield, from Metallica."

"Shit." She said with her hands on her hips. "I got your car. Don't worry." I caught her gaze at me

"What happened?" She asks the doctor

"Mr. Hetfield brought this young lady in after a concert. She had 4 broken ribs and a concussion." 

"ADDY!" She exclaimed "thank you for bringing her in." She said nto James. Who smiled at her. "I'm Renee, sorry. This just was what I expected from Addy. She's reckless, and she never listens to me." She said to him

"I'm still here you know." I said aloud as the doctor was already approving me leaving.

"We can discharge you now Ms. Levine." Doctor Liz smiled at me.

I nodded without hesitation. Renee happily helped me up and told me she'd be back with clothes for me.  
Dr. Liz left us-James and I alone.

"Thank you so much. For saving me." I said

"Its nothing." He smiled at me

"No It is. You saved me. You paid.. so much fucking cash to save me too. I had to have surgery.. and you- YOU paid for it." I felt my cheeks get hot as he kept staring at me

"That's nothing." He said again. "You deserve a good life. One where you don't die at-"

"19."

"19 fucking years old." He said  
"I truly love your band James. I do, but I don't want any charity okay? You helped me and I thank you for that, but I have to go home with Renee. I have to go home and work on my articles for the newspaper."

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at me 

"Go with them." Renee said standing next to Kirk fucking Hammett. 

"What about the bills? The apartment?"  
"Dude, my brother pays for all of that." She smirked 

"So you take the 50 bucks every month..?" I ask

"I need my coffee."

"Bitch!" I yell at her 

"So, are you down for being a roadie?" Kirk asked me smiling 

"Well.. my ribs may be a problem." I bit my lip looking at Kirk and Renee, then to James.

"How about you just help us with the mics and make sure our manager is scheduling us at venues?" James offered

"That sounds amazing." I smile at him  
"Sounds like you need to pack your bags." Renee said "Come on let's go home and do that." 

They helped me up and I got dressed in the bathroom with Renee's help. My ribs ached extremely bad. My legs were covered in dark purple bruises as well as my left eye.  
"Damn, how bad was the concert? You look like you've been in a fighting ring."

"It was rough to say the least." I said as she pulled my pants on for me and I zipped them.  
"Be careful with them." She said and hugged me "I know your parents and your sister don't care but I do." She hugged me tighter

"I will Ren." I said as I heard her sigh and let me go. "Don't do anything stupid." 

"Okay."  
It wasn't before long, I was in my room at the apartment packing my stuff. Renee took my Bronco and I told her she could have it because I didn't know when I'd be back. She dropped me off at the hotel where all of them were staying, it was a decent hotel. You had to have money to stay where they were at. I made my way up to the room and I was gracefully taken in by Kirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this :) <3 it means the world to me.


End file.
